Namesake
by mygeeknessisaquivering
Summary: Scorpius' new owl wanted Albus dead. Scorpius/Albus Severus [AO3 tags: Humor, Established Relationship, Puns & Wordplay, Romance, Owls, Cursed Child Compliant]


**Namesake**  
 **Scorpius/Albus Severus [G, 1002 words]**  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
 **A/N:** So happy to see the play on Halloween. Thank you, _Cursed Child_ , for my new favorite ship. Also, not my pun.  
 **Summary:** Scorpius' new owl wanted Albus dead.

* * *

Namesake

Scorpius' new owl wanted Albus dead; he was certain of it.

"I don't think he likes me at all," Albus said, slowly stepping back from the cage. The owl's yellow eyes trailed his every move and it creeped him out. He didn't want to say anything more because Scorpius loved the Eagle owl his father had gifted him. He had spent the entire train ride to Hogwarts ensuring that every jolt and sharp turn had not unseated the owl or caused him unnecessary stress.

Scorpius didn't need to worry about a thing. Albus, on the other hand, did. The owl, once Scorpius had uncovered the cage, had taken one look at Albus and had immediately spread its wings and held his head up high. Every time Albus had attempted to get near to hug or kiss Scorpius, the owl screeched something terrible. The owl had still been hooting loudly as Scorpius had nervously chuckled before deciding it was best if he left the cage covered.

And now, instead of enjoying the feast in the Great Hall, Scorpius insisted that his owl be taken directly to the Owlery to settle in. He was even risking detention, so Albus knew that he would go with or without him. Albus reluctantly tagged along to make sure his boyfriend came back alive.

The Owlery was nearly empty as most of the owls had left for the night. A few owls were still sleeping, heads tucked under their wings, looking very peaceful. At the moment, Albus would rather be taking care of all the owls in the Owlery and not the monster Scorpius was trying to coax out of the cage. At least the owl had stopped screeching every time it caught sight of Albus.

"Nonsense, he's perfectly harmless," Scorpius said, sticking an owl treat at the entrance of the cage. The owl snapped it in half, the sound very similar to a bone breaking.

"Are you sure about that, Scorpius?" Albus said, reaching for his wand. "Let me remind you that only fools are positive and you are not a fool."

Scorpius reached inside the cage and stroked his owl's wing. "He's been waiting to meet you."

Albus couldn't help it. He snorted and startled every single owl in the tower. "I truly doubt that."

"No, it's true. My father can tell you," Scorpius said. "It's only been a day but l've already told him all about you," Scorpius said, biting his lip, as if he had revealed something he wished to keep hidden.

They watched as the owl stepped out of the cage and took flight. From afar and safely behind Scorpius, Albus could appreciate the owl. He placed his head on Scorpius' shoulder and finally gave him a hug, something that he had wanted to do for several hours now. "What were you going to say?"

"Don't laugh, Albus," Scorpius said. "I missed you so much over the summer, even though I don't regret spending time with my father traveling to different countries. I think he felt guilty that I couldn't visit you at all so he surprised me with this owl. And I immediately thought of the perfect name."

"Knowing you, it's probably from a book. Is it a name from _Hogwarts, A History_? Hermione, perhaps? Please don't say that you named him after my father." Albus groaned at his own suggestion. Surely Scorpius wouldn't torture him with that?

Scorpius shook his head. "No, Albus, I didn't name him after you father. Or your aunt. You're very close, though."

"Rose?"

"Merlin, no. Please don't remind me of the mistakes I made when I was very young," Scorpius said, but there was laughter in his voice so he wasn't truly upset.

"I give up, then," Albus said at last. "Just tell me. There's too many names in that book that a geek like you could use to name an owl. We'd be out here all night if I tried to name them all."

Scorpius laughed. "Meet your namesake," he said proudly.

"What?"

Scorpius looked away from where his owl had perched and turned so that he was facing Albus. "His name is Owlbus. O-W-L-B-U-S," he added when he saw the confused look on Albus' face.

"Scorpius, no. Please don't name him that. You can't be serious."

"Scorpius, yes!" Scorpius smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Albus' ear. "A very clever name if I do say so myself." He slid his fingers down to frame Albus' face, the touch heating his skin. He was so close that Albus could see the few freckles that Scorpius had on his cheeks.

"It's horrible," Albus whispered, "A terrible pun. I thought you were cleverer than that."

"Owlbus loves his name and he loves my puns." Scorpius leaned down so that his lips were ghosting over Albus'. "How could he not when he's named after the greatest person in the entire world?"

"You don't really mean that," Albus replied, but his heart was beating faster. There was no way that Albus could stay upset with his boyfriend when Scorpius said things like that.

Instead of replying, Scorpius kissed him. Unlike when they hugged, each kiss was soft and slow, gentle nips and laughter when they bumped noses. It was perfect.

"I love you so much, Scorpius," Albus said when they stopped kissing to breathe. Scorpius was a vision then, his cheeks red and his lips pink, but his smile was brighter than a _lumos_ spell.

"I love you, too, Albus." Scorpius waved goodbye to Owlbus, before taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him away from the tower.

"If only Owlbus felt the same way that you do about me. At this point, I'd be happy if he just stopped screeching at me," Albus said, shuddering at the memory.

"He's just jealous of you. I did talk a lot about you. Besides, I'll always be around to save you from him," Scorpius said. "After saving the world, protecting you from Owlbus should be very simple."


End file.
